


Infinite Fuck Fest of Multiple Fandoms

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Come Eating, Comfort Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Femdom, M/M, More tags and pairings to come, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omorashi, Same-Sex Marriage, Sub!Danse, Sub!Maccready, Sugar Daddy, Synth Sex, Synth!Codsworth, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Sex, robot vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Title mostly explains it.  Multiple Fandoms I like with pairings I love. Warning Smut, Smut, and more Smut. Remember This fix will get dark in some parts also always remember there's no D in Porn. Best friend I'm sorry ( Not Really ).





	Infinite Fuck Fest of Multiple Fandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Qunari Inquisitor Akoren and his Husband/Kadan Iron Bull have my headcanons as to what I think they do in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy plus I need time to think of another story so for now you have this. If you guys like it I'll do another for my other pairings.

Iron Bull

A( After care )- He'll hug Akoren after a session of steamy love making. Normally this leads to Akoren being in bed for a day being tended to hand and foot by Bull.

B( Body Part Favorite )- Bull LOVES Akoren's big round ass it really turns him on.

C(Cum )- He likes to cum inside of Akoren's ass but rarely on occasion he'll cum in Akoren's mouth.

D( Dirty Secret )- He wants to get Akoren into pet play because he thinks Akoren would make a really cute pet.

E( Expirence ) - He's very good in bed I mean he is called the Iron Bull.

F( Favorite Position ) - He loves the missionary position. He loves to be able to kiss and fuck Akoren at the same time.

G( Goofy )- Bull isn't goofy he's the Dom.

H( Hair )- He's not that hairy down there but he has a sizeable amout. 

I ( Intimacy )- He's very intimate with his Kadan. After all Akoren keeps him entertained. 

J( Jack Off )- Bull doesn't jack off he has Akoren. But he will do it only if he's thinking of Akoren.

K( Kink ) - Bdsm obviously but to be more specific he's in to Domination and Submissive and S&M but as the Dom/ Master. He also likes Bondage.

L( Location )- In the Bedroom after all Akoren is the Inquisitor. But in my Aus Bull will only do Akoren in secure places because he doesn't want to embaress him.

M( Motivation-Turn on )- Whenever Akoren bends over or begs him to fuck him or spank him.

N( No- Turn off )- Embaressment and choking are two things he hates and would never do them to Akorrn evem if Akoren wanted to do them.

O(Oral)- He likes to eat out Akoren's ass and he'll on occasion jerk-off Akoren

P(Pace )- Bull can span hours he's that good .

Q(Quickie)- He doesn't like them he likes to take his time. But if he had to Akoren would be eaten out until he has a prostate orgasm in Bull's mouth.

R(Risk )- None. He'd never embaress or allow Akoren to be belittled for getting some dick.

S(Stamina)- He can go on for a very long time.

T(Toy)- Dildos, Ropes, Vibrators, Butt plugs, and chastity belts are what he'd use on Akoren.

U( Unfare-teasing)- He's very good at teasing. Akoren almost got teased so good he almost used his watch word.

V( Vocal )- He's not that loud in bed surprisingly. He only really gets lound when he gets close.

W( Wild Card )- Bull loves it when Akoren wears something skimpy to bed like thongs, breifs that show off his butt. But he LOVES it even more when Akoren crossdresses in the Bedroom.

X( X-ray )- Bull has a big dick. Don't believe me watch his romance.

Y( Yearning)- He's down for it any time.

Z(Zzz)- He falls asleep only when him amd Akoren go so hard the fuck themselves to sleep

Akoren

A(Aftercare )- He likes when Bull kisses him after a really rough session and tells him he did good.

B( Body part)- Bulls dick 

C(Cum)-On Bull's stomach.

D(Dirty Secret)- He 's really into crossdressing.

E(Expirence)- He doesn't have as much expirence as Bull but he's not a virgin.

F(Favorite Position ) Doggystyle because Bull can hit his sweet spot harder and faster.

G( Goofy)- He's not that goofy either.

H(Hair)- He's very hairy for a Qunari. 

I( Intimacy)- He's very intimate.

J( Jerk-off)- He jerks off fingering himself to thoughts about Bull taking him.

K(Kink)- Spanking. He's really into it because he's Bull's naughty boy.

L(Location)- He likes to do it in secure places. Especially behind closed doors.

M( Motivation- Turn-ons)- Looking at Bull in breifs or tight clothes from the front. He likes to "play" with Bull's privates.

N( No- Turn-offs)- Fisting. He thinks it should never get to that point and he hates the idea of someone's arm inside him or anyone really.

O( Oral)- He likes to suck on Bull's balls and his dick.

P(Pace )- Loves it when Bull takes his time. Especially when Bull does excessive foreplay.

Q(Quickie)- He's terrified to do it but he'd like to suck Bull's dick under a table or counter.

R(Risk)- None. He's very scared of public sex. Not only for image reasons but because he would most likely break down crying if he got caught.

S( Stamina)- He can go on longer than Bull. Sometimes Bull has to take more control before Akoren becomes the dom.

T(Toys)- He really likes dildos. But Bull has on more than a few occasions used Butt Plugs and Vibrators on Akoren. Akoren both hates and loves being in chastity too.

U(Unfare- Teasing)- When he wants a spanking or a rough fuck he loves to show his butt in alot of compromising positions. Such as bending over right in front of Bull and backing himself up onto Bull's dick. This usually ends in bull giving him a very hard spanking and fucking so good Akoren cand sit down or walk straight for a week.

V( Vocal)- He's loud very loud. Especially when he gets his nips teased and his ass slapped.

W(Wild Card)- Akoren loves to pretend he's riding a horse when riding Bull.

X(X-ray)-He has a big dick to but compared to Bull he's not as appealing.

Y(Yearning)- He's more sexually active and motivated than Bull. Akoren wants to do it everyday anyday but Bull stops our young Inquisitor from being a horny mess.

Z(Zzz)-He'll be out like a light if Bull brings him over the edge for at least 5 times in a row.


End file.
